Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $574{,}500{,}000{,}000$
Answer: There are $\exponentColor{11}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{5}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $574{,}500{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{5}.745 \times 10^{\exponentColor{11}}$